Sólo Tú
by IncandescentC
Summary: MY FIRST HETALIA FIC *-*. "Solamente tú, solamente quiero que seas tu, Lovino" ... He started tracing small kissing down his neck "D-d-d-dammit" -SHOT- such a BIG EPIC FAIL


Sólo tú

SPAINxROMANO

One-shot

WARNING! Before you start reading, REALISE THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ YAOI OKAY? Boyxboy love.

That being said, WE SHALL BEGIN.

OK! I know I don't normally write yaoi fics, and that my stories mostly focus on animes like Naruto, Shugo Chara, and Pandora Hearts. BUT I HAVE A NEW OBSESSION FOR HETALIA *-*. So I really needed to write something quick. Plus, Romano and Spain have just conquered my heart. OH YUSH. (My favourite one, though, is Italy x Germany- but I still haven't got a clue on what to write =3=)

ALRIGHT NOW I LEAVE YOU TO YOUR READING D

"Solamente tú, solamente quiero que seas tú" he whispered into his ear, causing the boy to slightly shiver at the feeling of his warm breath against his cold skin. The older man smiled lightly, and started tracing small kisses down his neck. The younger one shivered again, his cheeks turning an intense red. "My, Lovi. You seem like a tomato. Mis favoritos" the older man once again whispered into his ear, this time biting sweetly on his earlobe, careful not to cause the boy any harm.

"S-stop it, you bastard!" the younger one mumbled, pushing his lover a little farther than himself, so that their bodies could no longer touch. The older one backed away from him just a few steps, the younger's hand was still over his warm chest.

Antonio took his trembling hand off his chest, and entwined it with his own.

"Esta bien" he finally said after staring at their joint hands for a few minutes. Antonio kissed his young lover's hand. "Como quieras, Lovi" he slowly let his hand go, and with a sad look on his face, he turned to leave.

Lovino stared at the ground, trying as hard as he could to not let the burning desire in his throat take control over him. He didn't know why he had such strong emotions for the Spanish guy; all he knew was that he didn't want to get fooled again. Not again.

But no matter how hard the amber-eyed boy tried, his body acted on his, his hand slowly reaching to take Antonio's shirt. Once the white piece of cloth was on his hold; he pulled back slowly, causing Antonio to turn in surprised.

Lovino's sight still remained down; he couldn't dare to look into his emerald green eyes.

"D-don't…" was the only word his voice could handle. He wanted to tell him not to leave, tell him he could stay the night if he wished, tell him all the untold feelings he had hidden deep inside him. But the burning need in his throat was already too much. His voice was gone.

Antonio's surprised look softened, revealing a sweet smile on his lips. He took Lovino's head into his hands, forcing him to look up. Lovino's face was not as soft as Antonio's, but he didn't mind. He knew Lovino wanted him as much as he wanted him, he just wasn't someone to easily express it.

"D-d-d-dammit" Lovino's face turned red yet again, which caused Antonio to chuckle softly. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?"

"You are just so cute. Mi Lovino" and before Lovino could say something, Antonio sealed his lips against Lovi's. Finally calming down Lovino's burning desire.

It started as a prefect kiss. Sweet and tender; tongues shyly dancing against each other, but it didn't last long. Soon, the two lovers found themselves aching from desire; the desire to finally have each other.

The night followed perfectly. Antonio did Lovino sweetly, making sure he was enjoying it and not suffering.

The next morning, Lovino woke up to find Antonio's arms wrapped tightly around him. He woke to the serenity of his breathing, to the warmth of his body against him, to the strength of his arms around him. To the one and only he wanted.

D8 THAT WAS AN EPIC FAIL –fails-

OH WELL, THIS IS MY FIRST BOYXBOY FIC, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO SUCK BIG TIME =3=

AHH SHIT, I WANTED TO GET INTO THE DIRT WITH THEM, OHOHO, but I'm still just too innocent =3=

Ehehe… so I dunno… enjoy? LOL –shot-

YAY FOR BIG TIME BOYXBOY EPIC FAIL FIC 8D –shot-


End file.
